Live the Life
by anoriginalname
Summary: After the war Harry and Ginny made-up, broke-up, made up again, and got married. So what
1. Am I Married?

Hi! I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVEIW!!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! J.K. Rowling is AMAZING... look at all the inspiration that comes from hers!

"Had the local police not have shown up on time, the mission would have been a failure. But, due to an 'anonymous' tip off, they new exactly where to go."

Harry Potter looked up from his mission paper and onto his desk. Three piles of papers were stacked around him, one a great deal larger than the others; naturally the largest was the to-do pile. **sigh**. It had been four years since Voldemort's defeat, but Harry still felt like he was eighteen. He still spent various amounts of time in a tent, he still had much more homework than he had time for (or, more correctly, bothered to have time for), and he was still missing the girl of his dreams. If Harry had it his way there would be no such thing as 'mission reports' and every moment he was not with Ginny would be spent out on the field. Looking to the left of his paper files he saw the four pictures he had placed on his desk. One was of his parents—the parents who had been missing all his life but had somehow managed to remain a big part of it—swirling around together, occasionally exchanging a kiss. Another was of his two best friends in the world, Ron and Hermione, smiling widely one moment and bickering the next, but still very much in love. The third was a picture of his big, Weasly family outside the burrow, all doing something different but all somehow in sync. And the last was of his wife: Ginny. They had only been married for two months. Harry felt as if he was still engaged to her, living in separate homes and not sleeping in the same bed. Between her games and training with the Harpies and his work they met each other only late, late at night or extremely early in the morning. It was a bit embarrassing to admit, but they hadn't made love in over two weeks, and Harry was starting to feel the affects.

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair and took of his glasses, rubbing impending sleep out of his eyes. He went back to the report in front of him with a sigh and a silent prayer for relief. Just as he wrote the first word on his paper, something made his hair stand up on end: he had heard a creak. Just as he reached into his pocket to pull out his wand two arms snaked around him; two very familiar arms; two arms he had only dreamed about for two weeks.

"Harry James Potter, what on earth do you think you're doing still at work, this late, on a Friday night and not at home with your incredibly gorgeous wife?" a very familiar voice asked him; a voice he had only dreamed of for two weeks.

"I don't know, Ron, what are you still doing here instead of home with your amazingly attractive girlfriend?" He asked, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. There was silence. Harry was just about to repent when one of the arms that had been snaked around him left and he felt a sharp blow to the top of the head.

"You Pratt!" his wife's voice raised a decibel as she struck him, non-too lightly again. Harry quickly spun his chair around and pulled her into his lap, kissing her firmly on the mouth. Oh he missed that mouth. "Mmumum muamum maunam" Ginny muttered, Harry's mouth still glued to hers. Harry broke away.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, with a mocking tone.

"I'll have to see what's for breakfast tomorrow morning, then I'll get back to you." She smiled at him. "I've missed you," she said, kissing his nose.

"Well, it can not be near as much as I've missed you." He laughed at his own sappiness, as Ron would put it. Every time Ron was around them Harry had to be careful what he said. He and Ron had many agreements that they both had to honor: Don't talk about sex with Ginny, don't talk about sex with Hermione, don't be too newly-wed, don't carry on so much in public, no 'sappy' talking around the other—Ron's idea and one he broke much more than Harry—etc. etc. the list tended to grow after spending too long together. But, back to Ginny, he told his thoughts. Ginny…she looked so beautiful in his arms. He kissed her even more hungrily. She kissed him back. His hands roamed her body, going underneath her shirt, hers hungrily gripping his hair, pulling him closer. He and Ginny often had a problem with desire for one another. Harry new, from experience, that if he didn't stop this now he would end up 'loving her' on the desk in a minute. He gave her lower lip one last bite; their mouths had opened to one another pretty quickly, before ending the kiss. Ginny rested into his shoulder with a moan. Obviously she too had a problem with the lack of contact, despite being in his arms.

"So Mrs. Potter," Harry loved addressing her so, "what time do you have this weekend? Enough time for your loving, lonely husband I hope?"

"Well Mr. Potter," she replied smiling at their name-calling (its funny, he thought, how even calling each other by their married names could be so romantic). "I actually have a who weekend off, except for Sunday, we have to be at my parents for Thanksgiving supper. Or, did you forget what the date was with all your busy 'Auroring'?"

"Auroring? Is that the official word?" he asked with a laugh.

"Well, if I say it is, it must be!" she smiled. "So, we going home anytime soon? Or, do you want to just have sex on the desk again," she said with a mischievous, reminiscent smile.

"Shhh…Gin, someone might hear you." He said, with a worried look around the office, you never knew who needed to stay behind for late work.

Ginny Laughed. "You act like it's a crime! Like they'd really fire Harry Potter for making love to his new wife! Besides, we're not the only ones who do it. I know for a fact that last week while Hermione was visiting Ron they…"

"Ah, ya, ya, ya don't wanna hear it," Harry said quickly before she could get any further. "The pact remember Ginny, the pact! Ginny just laughed. "Ok, give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to go home and begin our thanksgiving weekend ceremonies. Just let me finish this paper." Ginny hopped of his lap and stretched out.

"I'm going to go plant a prank in Ron's cubicle, be back," she said, kissing him and quickly hopping off in the direction of Ron's cubicle before he could stop her. Harry just laughed and put his head down to work. He knew he had to get as much done as possible, for if he had his way, and he was hoping he would, there wouldn't be anytime for work during the weekend. It was gunna be good.

Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think (even if you hate it) also, give me your opinion: smut or no??


	2. Thanksgiving in England Pt 1

Harry opened his eyes, shutting them immediately as the sunlight—seeping in through the curtains—hit him directly in the face. Ugh. Morning…already… ugh…one o'clock pm …ugh!...

Harry bolted upright, forgetting Ginny, who previously was lying across him. He bolted across the room, completely starkers, into his closet before Ginny could get angry.

"Harry James Potter," he heard her yell from the safety of his closet, "what the ruddy hell was that for!?" He peaked his head around to see a blurred version—he had left his glasses on his bedside table—of his very irate wife. Despite looking angrier than she had been for a long time—she was not a morning person—she looked gorgeous! All he wanted to do was jump into the bed with her and take her right there, but with a quick look at the clock he remembered the reason for alarm.

"Gin, its Sunday right? Well, in that case, look at the clock and remind me what we had to do today." Ginny, throwing him a quick glare, glanced over at the clock. There was a beat of science. Suddenly…

"CRAP!" Ginny yelled jumping out of bed and running over to the closet. "Mum's gunna kill us!" she yelled as she grabbed what clothes her fingers found first and pulled them on. Harry, who had already changed as realization had struck Ginny, ran downstairs to lock up, cursing the invention of thanksgiving. Harry personally had no idea why they celebrated the American holiday, but then again, Mrs. Weasly always jumped at the chance to get the family together and cook. Ginny came hurtling down the stairs, grabbed him, and with a pop they arrived at the Burrow.

The sight that met them at the Burrow was a familiar one. Kids everywhere, far too many people to fit, garden gnomes dashing in and out of the garden, and food overflowing on the tables. Harry took one look at the food and found Ron, of course. He kissed Ginny and walked over to where Ron stood making sure to say hi only after Ron had taken an abnormally large bite.

"So, I heard something about you and Hermione in your cubicle… care to explain?" Ron was so caught off guard his food came flying out of his mouth with an almighty heave. He stared at Harry in complete and utter shock until Harry couldn't stand it any more and burst out laughing.

He was still laughing, and Ron was still staring at him incredulously as Hermione approached. She just looked at them, picked up a strawberry and walked away. Harry laughed harder as Ron started stuttering.

"The p-p-pact Harry… the pact! H-h-h-how did you find out anyway?" Harry regained his senses and used the table to stable himself before answering.

"Ginny. She was trying to persua… never mind, it's not important. Sorry I even mentioned it." Ron gave him a searching look before reaching for the turkey again.

Supper was mad as usual, the good kinda mad. Harry couldn't help but feel a longing as he watched all the kids run around… and there were a lot of kids. Bill and Fleur had two (for now), Teddy had managed to find his way over for the festivities, Percy and Audry had one (and another on the way), and George and Angelina—yes that Angelina—had one. It was madness, but the type of madness Harry wished he had. Ginny saw the look in Harry's eyes and grabbed his hand, giving it a loving squeeze. She knew he wanted kids, and as much as they loved Teddy, kids of their own would be fantastic, she just didn't think she could give up Quiddich so early in her career. Ah well, they would have to talk about that.

* * *

Thank you to all who sent me reviews... it was much appreciated. Oh, especially thanks to those who reminded me Thanksgiving is an American holiday. Though originally from England I have lived in America so long I mix up the holidays. For example (i lived in Australia for a while): I came to school all dressed for Anzac day... I got a lot of weird stares, or the time I started singing 'Advance Australia Fair' during the national anthem ...classic! I will try and update soon... this chapter (1/2 chapter) was just a quick one to keep the story moving. Question of the chapter (answer in reviews): what would you like to see happen?? Ok, Bye!


End file.
